1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for suspending a tube from a wall projection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a tube of shampoo, hair conditioner or the like becomes depleted, it is frequently difficult to dispense the remaining portions from the tube. Since most materials are viscous in nature, one generally has to go through a laborious process of rolling the tube tightly or simply waiting until the viscous materials flow to the outlet end of the tube. Various ways have been devised to overcome this obstacle such as large dispensing closures having a top flat surface wherein the tube may be rested upon the closure itself in an inverted position. In this manner the viscous materials within the tube will have flowed by gravity to the dispensing end and be ready for immediate use without the usual squeezing or rolling of the tube.
Of course, it is also advantageous to have a tube of shampoo, hand cream, hair conditioner or the like located adjacent the bathtub, kitchen sink or shower stall where such are used. In general, this requires the use of hanging baskets, chains, shelves or the like. Frequently, these require extra care and cleaning, or generally become unsightly after a period of use--in addition to being somewhat expensive.